


Gold that Fails to Fade

by miarags



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Awkward Conversations, Bonding, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Consort Loki, Discrimination, Eventual Smut, Hate to Love, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Idiots in Love, King Tony Stark, Knotting, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Omega Tony Stark, Politics, Sexist Language, Soft Loki, Trickster Loki (Marvel), Vanir! Tony, War, Wooing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miarags/pseuds/miarags
Summary: Tony was raised to inherit a Kingdom— fearless and unyielding like an Alpha— but fate was cruel.The only way to claim his birthright was to marry an Alpha of status.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark, Minor James “Bucky” Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 27
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is similar to my other fic entitled “Omega Queen”. Though, this fic will take a different path since the other one is way darker than I intended. I want something light hearted and fluffy.

Shouts, cheers and claps were heard throughout the massive courtyard. During that warm and sultry summer evening, the whole kingdom of Vanaheim rejoiced with a piece of news in hand: Their Omega Prince will be betrothed to the Second Alpha prince of Asgard.

Tony’s blood had gone cold at the revelation, so cold it felt like the frozen glaziers of Jötunheim. He didn’t even know he‘s going to tie knots with someone until now.

A feigned smile procured on his lips nonetheless as he waved below the sea of crowds. He was a ruler; a fearsome prince; a poised Omega.

A few days ago, he felt immense pain in his stomach. It was convoluting his insides like a bitch. He dropped on his knees, clutching his stomach until a maid found him. That very day, Tony presented. And it emerged that he was an Omega.

The news was horrid. For his whole life, he was raised to become a worthy ruler of his kingdom, an alpha, but fate was not kind.

_Omega_.

Even the words tasted acrid in his mouth.

Tony held nothing against Omegas, in fact, he supports them. Alphas, in nature, are superior while Omegas are subservient. An Omega was fortunate if their Alpha would not make them kneel in front of their cohorts just to show off. There were Alphas who respect their Omegas but that’s not always the case. 

Even before the announcement, rumors traveled far, stories and tales reached their ears. The realm was in an uproar because of the rumor that their Crown Prince had presented an Omega. It was safe to say the whole kingdom lost hope.

They deemed no Omega heir worthy of the throne. Hearing the subjects who supported him utter those words broke his heart. Tony immersed himself by working on new weapons for a whole straight week. He vented all his frustrations, and he felt better.

Once the announcement was over, he locked himself inside the solace of his chambers. His back laid against the soft mattress and his chocolate eyes stared at the ceiling.

The doors opened and in lieu of another attendant or someone else endeavoring to bother him, his father’s stern, callous face; and his mother’s kind, gentle face greeted him. Expeditiously, he averted his eyes and gazed the ceiling once more.

“Are you going to brood in your chamber for the rest of your life?” There was no warmth in Howard’s voice, just pristine gelidness that would put Jötunheim to inglorious shame. “Your espousement with Loki will strengthen our cognations. He will rule Vanaheim with you by his side,” he droned. “You’ll bear him heirs to perpetuate the bloodline.”

Fire churned in Tony’s abdomen, heating the blood in his veins. He stood up unceremoniously and didn’t say anything for a while.

With hands clasped behind his back, Tony sauntered forward while maintaining eye contact with his father. The Omega inside authoritatively mandated him to lower his gaze but he did not listen.

”Reindeer Games will rule by my side, not the other way around,” he said, gritting his teeth.

Howard scoffed. “Do you hear yourself, Anthony? An Omega like you is not fit to rule a realm.”

Tears threatened to fall at the corner of his eyes. They were going to strip him of his right to rule just because he’s an Omega.

“I am capable to rule perfectly like any other Alphas, in fact, I am more capable than most,” he said in a low calm voice. “Me being an Omega doesn’t deter my competence.”

Maria’s warm, soft hands touched his sweaty, trembling ones. “Anthony, dear—“

“No mother, not this time.” He pulled away from his mother’s touch. His attention focused on Howard. “All my life, I’ve been trying to prove myself to you. Not once did I hear a word of approval coming from your mouth. All I’m asking you is to give me a chance. A chance to preserve my birthright.”

“By the Nornir! Anthony, when in the nine realms is that thick head of yours going to absorb that you will not rule as King.”

“Howard enough,” Maria hissed.

Howard left shaking his head.

The sound of doors closing probed his ears and he returned to the warmth of his bed. When he fluttered his eyes open, his mother was still sitting on the divan.

“My son,” she said gently. The Queen stood up and walked forward. The cloak of elegance she wore all the time awed Tony.

“Are you going to second him that I am indeed incapable?”

She pursed her mouth.

“Mother! Consider this, I am born to rule, it is my birthright. For millennia, I was educated in all kinds of aspects— inter-realm negotiation, political warfare, ruling a kingdom, weaponries anything a great King could. I will not stand to be a mere King by name.”

“You will still be King-“ Tony opened his mouth, about to speak, but his mother raised her palm. “Your Alpha will need you to rule at his side.”

“That’s the problem, mother,” he almost cried in exasperation. He paced back and forth, palms at each side of his head. “I don’t want to rule with any Alpha’s side. It should be the other way around.” He nibbled his bottom lip before adding, “It’s my birthright.”

The last line came out soft, much to his displeasure.

“My child, you are an Omega.”

“What of it? I am still worthy. I have knowledge, Mother! Knowledge to rule a kingdom. Who is to decide that wretched alpha prince is better at ruling than I?”

Taking a deep breath, the Queen of Vanaheim stood up and clasped her hands behind her back.

“It’s decided,” she said in a calm yet stern voice. “The All-father has accepted; Prince Loki has accepted—“

“And I have not,” he interjected with a scoff.  _ They get to decide, but not him? _

“Enough is enough! He will be your mate, your king, and your husband! You will bear heirs for the throne whether you like it or not!” The sudden outrage of his mother startled the poor Omega. Never in his life had he seen nor heard her shout at him no matter how pettish he was acting.

“You’re like him. You think I am incapable. You think so lowly of me that you allow your only heir to be a mere broodmare.”

“I am doing this for your sake and for the throne,” was his mother’s reply.

He pursed his lips.

“So that answers my question then. You think of me unworthy of the crown.” His voice came out calm and nonchalant, but there was a sad undertone in it.

A loud sigh escaped from the Queen’s mouth. “You are more than capable, my child. You will become a great Omega King for Loki. The intelligence and skills you possess are exceptional. But you must know that you are still an Omega. Think of it-“ her voice came out softer. Then she walked closer to her son. “If you were to rule alone, without your Alpha, what would become of you?”

He smoothed her hair like he had done in her childhood to soothe her. She didn’t yield, not this time, she will remain upright with her wishes. “A powerful Omega King.”

“Yes and no.” Tony took a step back, looking at his mother incredulously. She motioned him to sit on the bed. “My sweet, if you are to rule no Alpha would listen. They do not take it kindly being subordinated by an Omega. There would be protests; petitions for you to abdicate the throne and worse, you may start a war. Do you want that? Innocent Omegas, Betas and Alphas die in your hands?”

Tony knew she was coercing him. He plopped his elbows and emitted a martyred sigh. “You are manipulative, mother. You really are.”

“ How can I rule if I am preoccupied birthing and tending his heirs?” He scoffed. _And beside him? He was to rules beside him?_

”I always take you as a wise, sweet man,“ she admitted. ”Take account of your behavior towards your soon-to-be Alpha. He will have authority over your life, so-” he listened intently. ”gain his favor, swivel the manner how he’ll treat you; and you will be a formidable Omega King.”

He threw his hands around her mother’s smaller frame. “Okay, I’ll try. And by the record, I’m nowhere near sweet; genius, yes.”

She chuckled. “My snarky, genius boy.”

Tony fluttered his eyes shut momentarily. When he peeked, there was a tinge of sorrow on her beautiful face. “Why Loki though?” He inquired, curiosity leering in his mind.

“He’s wise, a royal, seidr master, capable of ruling a kingdom-“ she continued to ravage positive detail about Loki. “He’s handsome-“ That made him cringe.

“Since when?” One of his eyebrows arched.

“It’s true. Your children would be the most beautiful in all the nine,” she said, elbowing his sides. He can’t help but laugh at her ridiculousness.

“Mother, please. Do not say that. We can barely stomach each other. And have you seen his horns? It’s ridiculous.”

A mirthful laugh escaped her lips.

“I don’t think it’s ridiculous.” Tony scrunched his nose. “Fret not. There’s still a long way run, my child.”

”Mother,” he called.Languidly, she looked at him and quirk a brow. “What if Loki hurts me?”

“Then don’t do anything rash to stroke his anger.”

_ What kind of response is that? _

He bit his bottom lip.

“What if it’s no fault of mine? Like what if someone stroke his ire instead of me but decided to take it out on me?”

“Prince Loki is a reasonable man,” she replied.

“You don’t know him, mother.”

“And you do?” She shot back.

He rolled his eyes. “Apparently.”

There was a long silence. “I’ll prolong it-“ his ears immediately piqued in interest. “Your union with Prince Loki will be done once we’re gone, will that make you feel better?”

The immediate glee dissolved like a cube of ice placed underneath the smoldering heat. “No, it will not. You’d be gone by then. And I want you to be there.”

“Then you shall have me.” His body relaxedas his lids felt heavy. Her mother whispered comforting words until he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we make judgements we're inevitably acting on limited knowledge, isn't it best to ask if we seek to understand, or simply let them be?
> 
> -Jay Woodman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments on the previous chapter guys 🥺

There were simply too many adjectives to describe court life. Exhilarating, intriguing, regaling, rigorous, exhausting, tedious— It was ambivalent and contradictory. However, it was no secret that it is, in fact, suffocating. The endless overdramatic rumors, the feigned pleasantries, the dramas— sometimes a breather or two would be needed.

When Tony was passing by the alcove, he heard his name being uttered. He thought that they were calling his attention but it turned out the servants were ridiculously gossiping.

Eavesdropping, he learned that he was cavorting with his personal guard. That his belly was filled with pups despite not being bonded. That the whole marriage thing with Loki was just a pretext because he was a disgrace and someone had to care for him and his pups.

Tony snickered at the absurd rumors. He couldn’t blame them for thinking that way. After all, Tony was known to be a hedonist. However, those nonsensical rumors began spreading like wildfire. Howard was enraged and that’s why Tony was ~~currently~~ ~~ in an uncomfortable situation ~~ parading at Asgard’s market.

The people were glancing at them, whatever errands they had been running completely forgotten. He and his betrothed slash future mate were side by side under the smoldering heat of the sun. Tony’s right hand was linked around Loki like a loving couple.

Tony’s rumored lover trailed right behind them also, in case something bad happens to Tony. Of course, a lot of arguing transpired before Tony finally relented. He appreciated that Bucky was with them but he can perfectly protect himself.

He was raised an Alpha after all. 

“I won’t let you,” Tony said out of the blue, his free hand tightening into a ball. He knew Loki didn’t particularly care about him. If a knife was plunged at his heart, Loki would either watch or leave him behind. So, the only thing he had in mind was:  Loki wanted to take the throne. Even though he was an Omega, he was still the crown prince of Vanaheim. Tony would never hand him the throne freely and let him rule  his  kingdom alone.

Green orbs met his chocolate eyes; they reminded him of the forest trees. His eyes were piercing, confident. He carried himself with poise, his back straight and shouldered relaxed like an Alpha.

“I beg your pardon?” Loki asked one of his brows raised. Tony found himself all mushy inside because of Loki’s goddamn voice. It didn’t help how often Tony’s nose twitched faintly at the smell of musky leather and winter. He wanted to sniff and cuddle with Loki. Silently, he cursed his biology. And he cursed Loki and his damn smell. 

“Nothing.”

Loki shrugged and didn’t dot the subject any further. Their silence was somewhat unnerving Tony, but they have to make an appearance.

Loki was proficiently adept at the whole lovey-dovey couple thing, better than Tony anticipated him to be. Loki looked regal, warm, and familiar with him in front of the crowd. Living in the court almost all their life made them great actors.

The shops and stalls were jammed with varieties of products from every realm— food, silks, pieces of jewelry, and a whole lot more.

“So Prancer what do you want to do besides processioning around Asgard’s Market?” Immediately, Tony knew exactly the reason why Loki raised his brow.

“It’s a Midgardian movie. The reindeer its name is—“

Loki chuckled knowing exactly where this was leading to. “After all these years, Anthony. You still adore my helmet.”

Tony scoffed. “Adore isn’t exactly the word. More like ridiculous.”

One of the corners of Loki’s mouth twitched.

Moments later, Loki excused himself briefly. Tony let out a sigh of relief. It wasn’t like he detested Loki’s company, well he does but not really. He just didn’t want to be paraded around like a prized possession.

“He seems a lot nicer now,” Bucky muttered, sauntering beside Tony now. The familiarity Bucky used to talk to Tony sounded almost offensive compared to the cold formality he used with everyone. Tony paid no mind, he and Bucky were friends since childhood. It would be weird for his friend to address him formally. Tony suddenly felt self-conscious. _Was this what everyone saw? Was this the reason the rumors sparked?_

“Are you kidding? He’s the God of lies. He’s manipulating me just to-“ For once, his mouth pursed into a thin line. Thankfully, he can (sometimes) control his brain to mouth switch. A shrug was all he gave as Bucky raised a brow. Tony changed the subject. “I’d wager a new set of rumors will spark at the end of the day.”

“I guess we should keep our distance.”

As much as Tony hated being told what to do, he had no choice.   


Time moved and every fleeting second that passed made his patience thaw. Tony wasn’t known for staying still. He needed to think, to exert force; to use his energy.

“Hey, you know what, let’s ditch him,” he said to Bucky. 

A deft hand rested gently on his shoulder causing him to jump a bit. Loki’s eyes were gleaming. There was a diminutive smirk gracing his lips.

“A very unwise idea I may say.” There was it again. The silky, deep voice that could make anyone drop on their knees.

“Where have you been?”

“I had to get something,” he replied. Loki prompted Tony to link his arm around his. The loving facade returned to Tony’s face once more. Every now and then, children would be waving their hands and old fellows would bow every time they passed, which Tony courteously returned the favor. “Are you tired, Anthony?”

_ Physically, no; Mentally and emotionally, yes. _

“A drink would be nice,” Tony replied.

🦋

Loki led him to a tavern. Like any typical taverns, the smell of mead was strong. Laughters, singing, fights, and multitude of conversations told in loud voices, all of them competing.

They sat at the counter as Loki ordered tankards for both of them. With years of knowing Loki, Tony knew how controlling he can be. So it was no surprise he’d decide what you would drink. Tony’s jaw tensed. His brown eyes pierced with an intensity that was almost murderous.  Another typical Alpha.

“Is there something wrong, Anthony? Is the place unsustainable for your taste?”

Tony gave him a sharp tight-lipped smile that didn’t meet his eyes. “No, it’s fine.”

Once the taste of the mead coated Tony’s buds, he nearly gagged. It was bitter, sour, and vile inside his mouth. It was nothing like the sweet wine you were used to.

“It will get better.” It took Tony a while to understand his statement. Loki was referring to the mead. Slowly, Tony gulped the liquor as fast as he can. Over the course, Tony had more drinks than Loki. He had lost track of how many tankards of mead you had consumed.

“Tony, don’t get yourself inebriated,” Bucky scolded.

“Don’t worry metal arm, I won’t make a fool of myself.”

“That’s what you said last time. I’m not one to blame if you do anything stupid.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

Tony’s fingers were slow and hesitant as he reached for the tankard again, needing to wash away his feelings, but a dexterous fingers wrapped around the goblet and moved it away from his reach.

"Easy there." It was Loki. His tone was gentle, his smile small and he didn't seem to care about the glare Tony shoot directed at him.

“Are you ordering me because I’m a poor little incapable Omega?” The sharpness on his tone could cut edges. They were not bonded, yet he was already ordering him.

“I’m not ordering you, I am merely advising you to slow down.”

“You Alphas are always like that. Thinking you’re always right and absolute.”

Loki raised a brow. One side of his lips curled that made Tony unsettled. “Do I?”

“Uh-huh,” Tony said, vision getting hazy. He shifted on his sit and faced Loki. Somewhere deep inside, his brain was sending signals telling him to stop talking. However his mouth had a life of its own and proceeded to court trouble. Must be the mead (or his usual unfiltered self). “Did someone ever tell you that your horns are ridiculous?”

“You‘re the first and last.”

Tony put his palm on his chest. “Oh, either Asgard is afraid to say something or have a poor taste in clothing.”

A chuckle escaped the Alpha’s lips.

“The first one, I assume.“ He grabbed the goblet once more and drank all of it. “You’re inebriated.”

“Hate to break it to you, Lokes, but I could go all night,” he stammered, nut still looking smug. “Let’s have a bet shall we? If I end up unconscious before mother daylight comes, you win.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No plot here. Just a lil sneak peek of Loki & Tony’s relationship.

The bright streaks of the sun trickled through the cracks of the blinds. The warm light crept unto Tony’s closed eyelids, making him scrunch his nose. Tony’s eyes languidly opened, lashes batting against lids.

Spikes of ecstatic pain shot through his body, especially on his head. Instinctively, he clutched his forehead, eliciting a small groan in the process. To Tony, the pain was worth it; he had the chance to show Loki that he was indeed incapable of drinking; that he was no delicate Omega.

Faint, steady breathing from behind probed Tony’s ears. Here he was, on a foreign chamber, lying almost naked between the covers with a heavy arm draped over his stomach.

Turning around as gently as possible, Loki’s peaceful sleeping face greeted him. Tony had to admit the god was a pinnacle of male beauty especially with those dark, long lashes and sharp, impeccable features. 

With eyes still closed, a slight smirk stretched on Loki’s face. His forest hue orbs were abruptly open and his condescending grin was plastered, making you startled. No indication of drowsiness in him, like he did not just wake up mere seconds ago.

_ Was he feigning sleep the entire time? _

"Enjoying the view?" He asked cockily while rubbing Tony’s abdomen with his cold fingers.

Ignoring his inquiry, to avoid inflating his already massive ego, Tony grumbled, “Good morning.”

Contrary to Tony’s expectation, Loki pulled him closer and buried his head on the crook of Tony’s neck. If his head wasn’t pounding, he’d have to chase Loki away with a snarky remark, but sadly he’s too weak for that at the moment.

“Does your head hurt, Anthony?”

“Uh, no?”

A hum escaped Loki’s lips. Tony’s breath hitched as he felt Loki snake his palm directly on his forehead. With a mist of green, the ache instantly vanished. “Better now?”

“Yes,” Tony admitted. Loki’s hair fell like a curtain around him, a blanket of raven silk that smelt like winter and vanilla, that drove Tony into madness.

Tony knew Loki wanted to mark his unblemished skin, needed to brand him as his own, as his mate (because all Alphas have the urge to Mark an unbonded Omegas). Instead of teeth sinking into his neck, a nibble was all he got, sending shivers down his spine.

Loki was careful not to mark him, for they were not married yet. That made Tony soften a bit. He lowered himself. Tony may be a hedonist but the prospect of getting bonded without marriage didn’t go right with him.

Their foreheads touched. Their lips touched, locked together in a ferocious battle driven by hunger and desire.

Loki tasted like mint. 

It shocked both of them, pulled a gasp of surprise from Tony as sparks lit through his body, filling him with heat that threatened to consume him. 

Once more, they lay in bed and let sleep took over them.

* * *

Asgard’s elite warriors were trained well. Slacking was not in their agendas. Leaning against the massive pillars, Tony splayed his legs as he watched the warriors battling each other.

Loki was on the arena as well, having a duel with Thor. Tony noted how different their fighting style was. Thor leaned on raw power and brute; on the other hand, Loki was calculating and his movements were finesse.

While Thor was the Sun, Loki was his counterpart. He was the moon— mysterious; shining elegantly, gracing the sky. Tony mentally shook his head. He was becoming too poetic for his own good.

Thor lunged at Loki but the figure instantly faded once he touched it causing him to stumble.He heard Loki snigger and Thor yelling at him for his mischievous tricks. It was hard to avert your eyes at the two princes. They were beguiling and amusing to watch.

“Hit him, Lokes!” Tony shouted all of a sudden, causing Loki to turn into his direction. Thor used that opportunity to land a punch, sending Loki‘s back against the dirty ground.

_ Oops _ .

Even from afar, Tony saw the raven prince roll his eyes. Tony flashed a grin, offering Loki a peace sign.

Loki didn’t linger further on his back and stood.

By now, they were panting and sweating heavily. Tony wondered who will end up winning. In the end, their match came to a halt with no victor. 

Thor called in for a break and they immediately dropped their weapons to take a breather. Loki headed towards his direction, kissing the back of his palm as a greeting. 

“That was an impressive match,Lokes,” Tony complimented, genuinely.

“Thank you, Anthony,” he paused, “let’s spar.”

One corner of Tony’s lips arched. “Okay.”

They stood in the middle of the training ground. Tony realized his attire was not appropriate. He was were about to speak but Loki instantly flicked his fingers.

The upper part was encased with a golden breastplate. And his lower arms were clad with gold bracers as well. “Thanks!”

Loki picked up a sword on the ground and tossed it to Tony. The sword gleamed under the sun. Raising the weapon, you gauge its weight. It was a bit heavy to your own liking.

The training sword felt odd, almost wrong – the was blade too long and wide. The grip was thick as well. It was too big for his liking.

Loki plucked one from the ground as well.

“Raise your sword, Anthony,” Loki demonstrated. “Like this.”

With Loki’s raised sword Tony took his cue. He swung his foreign weapon against Loki’s raised one. The weapon on Loki’s hand flew sideways.

The painted surprise on his face barely caught Tony’s eyes. He smiled, satisfied to elicit such reaction from the Prince.

“Fight me, My Lord.”

Loki picked his sword with a lopsided grin.

The first attack is the most important.

Tony charged first and Loki half-heartedly blocked his attack, leaving his side wide open. Tony pursed his lips.

_ Does Loki think so little of him? _

Exploiting his reluctance, Tony hit his side with the back of his sword but Loki didn’t budge an inch. If it was a real fight, he would be injured by now.

Tony lowered his weapon and looked at his reluctant opponent directly in the eye. “My Lord, is that the best you can do? Are you forfeiting because you’re afraid to lose to a mere, frail Omega?”

* * *

_The precision with which you can land your next blows will decide the duel._

Tony’s attacks were imprecise due to the foreign sword and it made it difficult to attack continuously. He stepped back and inhaled deeply. Loki was charging and Tony took a defensive stance. He blocked the first attack, barely the second.

Tony swung your sword with no great plan in mind. Just swinging it absentmindedly. He was on the losing streak here.

“Are you okay? Should we take a break?” Loki queried. A frown formed on his forehead, but instantly reassured himself that the dark prince was just concerned.

“No.”

For a while, the sword in Tony’s hand had adjusted. A smile crept on his face. It felt lighter now that he had accustomed to it for a while.

Hesitantly, Loki attacked again, nearly making Tony fall on the ground due to his immense force.

Tony gathered his balance, charging at Loki fast. His opponent barely dodged to the side. They continuously trade blows and the hesitance on Loki’s face dissipated. The dark-haired prince raised his sword, only to be met by his. The series of resounding clash of swords slashed the whole training grounds.

Every offense Loki made, Tony countered it back. His heart was pounding at a rapid pace. Tony was exhilarated.

Tony tucked the fallen strands of his hair behind his ear and wiped a smear of sweat off his forehead. Once more, he surged forward.

They waltzed on the arena.

The exchange of blows overwhelmed him. They were fighting toe to toe. Loki’s attacks were full of calculations. The drench silky black hair fell over Loki’s face. He looked beautiful with or without hair gel. Tony was lost on his trance and didn’t see the attack coming.

“You’re spacing out,” Loki commented.

“Just got lost in your beauty.” A blush crept on Loki’s cheeks at Tony’s words. Once they recovered, they started to exchange blows once more.

With more vigor, Tony attacked. This time Loki was taken off guard. Both of you were heavily drenched with sweat at this point. Stamina wise, Tony was inferior. But he wasn’t going to step out the training ground with two consecutive losses.

Behind Loki, Tony's eyes caught something glistening under the summer sun. Baiting, Tony swung your sword and rapidly switched positions. Loki aimed his sword and he ducked, picking the dagger on the floor.

When their swords met, the dagger on his non-dominant hand pointed directly at his chin. As he envisaged, he focused his attention on the small, sharp object.

_ Checkmate _ .

With that, Tony struck him hard on his solar plexus with the pommel of the sword. Loki grunted and coughed. Surely Loki can handle that; he’ was a warrior after all. “I won,” Tony declared proudly.

“No fair. You cheated,” Loki pouted like a child.

It made Tony laugh.

“Says the guy who constantly cheats.”

“To others, yes. But to you, I would never dream of it, ” Loki whispered, soft and low carried by the wind.

Unbeknownst to Tony, there were crowds. They were cheering after their duel. Good thing be put up a promising fight, lest be wanted to be a laughing stock.

“I didn’t know you can fight, Your highness.” Volstagg said with interest.

“What can I say. I’m the best,” Tony boasted. After the match, Tony instantly went to his designated chambers, sprawled on the bed, and fluttered his chocolate brown eyes shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO GUYS! Look who’s back :> yes, it’s me

Bucky’s lips move up and down, but Tony couldn’t understand a thing. His mind was a little hazy and his friend’s babbling was slowly affecting him but he kept his emotions in check. Tony wouldn’t dare to snap at his old friend just because you were overwhelmed with exhaustion.

There was a knock.

Bucky opened the door. A young quivering greeted his sight. Distress was apparent in his soft features. “My p-p-rince.”

The boy looked like he was having a panic attack, his voice quivering, breathing uncoordinated and heavy. Tony stood up. “Hush. It’s okay. Just calm down,” he soothed, stroking the boy’s auburn hair.

Tony sucked at comforting. Well, overall, he sucked at showing his emotions. But he tried his best to calm the young boy.

“Buck, can you fetch some water?”

The guard nodded, fetched a goblet full of water, and handed it to the boy.

Tony guided him towards the divan. The boy would be at least three centuries younger than him. A strong smell probed Tony’s nose. The young boy was an Omega like him and he was in heat.

When his breathing was normal, Tony spoke. “Are you new here, sweetheart?”

The boy shook his head, tears cascading down his cheeks. “Pray tell, why are you so nervous?”

“They- the guard-” he stammered, tears falling once more. “they were after me just before I came here. I’m in heat.”

“Is this your first time?” Tony asked. 

The boy nodded his head vigorously, choking a sob.

“Don’t worry, young man. My friend here will get some anti suppressant for you, won’t you metal arm?” Tony winked at Bucky. His friend rolled his eyes but acquiesced nonetheless. 

“Alphas really are a bunch of trash,” Tony mumbled. He heard the boy laugh a little.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn’t mean to laugh at you, your highness. I just, I mean—“ The kid was babbling now and a small smile appeared on Tony’s lips.

“Hey, I get it kiddo. It’s not like I’ll have you hang. Besides, you agreed that Alphas are trash, stinky disgusting trash.

The boy chuckled and lieu, Bucky came in with a small pouch. “Here kid,” he said in a flat voice. “Anti suppressants are inside, it’ll last for at least a year.”

The boy’s lips curled into a smile. He offered them many thank you’s and Tony felt warm inside. The boy’s smile was contagious. “What’s your name, kid?”

“Peter, sire.”

“See you around, Peter,” Tony said as Peter stepped out of the chamber. Then seconds later, there was another knock.

It was Peter. “My Lord, I forgot to inform you what I initially came for.” He smiled sheepishly. “Prince Loki said, you are to prepare for the event this evening.”

* * *

Tony internally groaned. It completely slipped out his mind that there was an evening gathering.

His thighs, calves and upper arms ached. He wanted to lay down in bed all night, but duties were calling.

Tony wiggled out of his pants and unfastened his maroon tunic. Languidly, you dipped on the tub.

His fingers brushed along the surface of the water, testing the temperature, a pleased smile twitching on his face at the warmth that greeted him. He noted the light soothing scent filling the bathroom.

“Herbs in the water, to help you soothe the ache,” Bucky said.

“That’s why we’re best friends.”

A yawn escaped his lips.

“I saw you fight today. You’re getting better or perhaps you find some inspiration?”

Tony hummed. “More like I want to prove myself.”

The warm water was refreshing and Tony leaned his head at the wall with his hands on the side of the tub, lest he slipped and drowned.

* * *

The hall was full of people, court members, dignitaries and the royal household staff all gathered at the different tables organized in the room. It was a scene that Tony had grown habituated to; the conversationa and smiles were all for the sake of decorum. It wasn't a scene Tony welcomed, it was too prim,proper and fake.

He noticed the Alpha beside him.

“Stop putting food onto my plate." His tone was normal, calm and collected, but Tony could hear the hidden edge, his feelings were leaking into his words and it didn't alleviate him, it merely added to the piling anxiety inside of him.

A smile slowly crept onto Loki’s face, but the gleam in his forest green eyes shone with the mischief that he sought to hide. It was a trait that never failed to get on Tony’s nerves, never flunked to provoke him.

“So, Prince Anthony.” Tony looked up. It was the Prince of Alfheim. Steve. “Have you and Prince Loki decided what to name your firstborn.”

He dropped his cutleries.

Heavy silence descended on the room.

The picture of the child filled him with the harshest ice of Jotunheim. Dread filled his stomach and his muscles ached. He knew it was bound to happen someday, to carry a child inside of him, to provide Vanaheim an heir; it was, after all, the main obligation of an Omega.

It was Loki who broke the silence. “We haven’t discussed that far ahead, right my sweet?”

Tony procured the sweetest smile on his lips. “Yes. Actually, Reindeer games and I planned not to have heirs in the first decades of our marriage.”

Shit. Did he just call him reindeer games in front of everyone?

Silence.

Deep heavy silence.

“Uhm, we wanted to have fun first. Y’know, ruling, fooling around and stuff. Right, Lokes?” Tony was maintaining his voice to be joyous, appearing happy with the arrangement. When Loki didn’t reply immediately, he side elbowed him.

“Marriage full of passion, how romantic,” one of the courtiers commented. Others agreed. Tony, wanted to tell what he really felt and to laugh at their ridiculousness.

Tony was a diva, but now he just wanted to combust so others can shift their attention. Never did once it occurred to him that he wanted to run from the spotlight. A bitter smile appeared on his lips.

Halfway through dinner,Tony groaned. "Lokes.”

"That's no way to address your prince," Loki said, voice calm and low but with an undertone of anger. “I don’t care what you call me when we’re alone. But remember to address me properly in public.”

"Your Higness—"

One side of Loki’s lips curled. "Better."

"—you're an  asshole ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add Peter on the story. Originally, I was thinking of Wanda first to be the servant girl but then I remembered what she did on Tony (I like her but it was kinda off to put her in the story... no hate pls) Then Peter crossed my mind. And I’m glad i stuck with him in the end. I’m more comfy writing him, tbh.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment.
> 
> I accept constructive criticism.


End file.
